A Glaring Mistake
by shakespeare304
Summary: Brenda failed to see the mistake. It was something she cannot undo or hide because it was too late. established Brenda/Sharon relationship


**Another story for CloserFicFest! Today is the last day for CloserFicFest post time. I will miss reading these type stories. I will not tell you what was my prompt because it will give away the story. I do not own these characters. **

* * *

><p>Brenda gave Sharon a quick kiss before she stepped out of Sharon's car. The car they had just had sex in during one hour break from the funeral for the fallen officer at private area out in the woods. Brenda got out of elevator with humming throughout her body and stepped into Major Crimes after shaking off the last of the afterglow. She knew that her team were still under the impression that she and Sharon just had a professional, amicable relationship. Brenda and Sharon had planned on telling both of their teams around two weeks prior because they already told Chief Pope about it; surprisingly, he took it very well, but the case involving the death of the officer happened that day. Brenda and Sharon agreed that they will tell their teams the news in next week.<p>

"Boys, sorry, I'm late. My lunch with Captain Raydor took longer than I thought," Brenda said.

Flynn looked up and said, "Chief, we have a witness coming in." Flynn walked to her with a file, then he looked down at her chest. Brenda's blood boiled because she could not believe that Lieutenant Flynn was checking her out. Brenda made "ah hem" sound. Flynn looked up and his face turned red.

Brenda felt tingling and butterflies in her stomach. She knew Sharon was in the area, so she turned around and saw Sharon coming in.

"Hello Captain," Brenda said as she attempted to control herself. The team looked up to see Sharon and Brenda.

Brenda noticed Flynn are also checking Sharon out. She wanted to punch him in the face for checking her Sharon out.  
>Then Gabriel cleared his throat to gather the team's attention and announced, "I will be interviewing the witness." Brenda nodded and started toward her office, but Tao yelled her rank. She turned around. Tao went to say something to Brenda, but for some reason, he paused; then he talked to her about the report on the bullets. Brenda observed Sanchez, Flynn, and Gabriel were huddled together. Brenda surmised that they must have been talking about something other than the case based on Sanchez's snicker. Sharon caught Brenda's attention and said that she would be in the electronic room with Buzz. Brenda nodded.<p>

They all watched Gabriel interviewing the witness from the electronics room. Brenda winced at the witness's wailing. Brenda felt a headache coming on. When she went to tell Buzz to mute it, she caught Buzz staring at her with a weird expression.

"What?" Brenda impatiently said.

"I am happy for you. Please know that." Buzz said.

"Uh, Thank yew. Will you mute the sound?" Buzz muted the sound.

"Flynn, Provenza, why are you two whispering like pick-a-little ladies?" Sharon asked. Brenda turned around when she heard Sharon saying it. Flynn and Provenza stood with "got caught" look on their faces. Brenda thought something must be interested about Flynn and Provenza's conversation.  
>Flynn responded, "Oh it's nothing. We were talking about going to playing cards at Louie's house."<p>

Brenda knew Flynn was not telling the truth as soon as he flashed those teeth at Sharon with a nod. Provenza nodded slowly with agreement.

Brenda asked, "Lieutenant Provenza, do you agree with Lieutenant Flynn's statement?"

"Uh yeah. I invited him over to play cards." Provenza said it with a shrug. Brenda observed and noted Sharon's disbelieving expression. Brenda knew Sharon must have been thinking 'are we some kind of amateur detectives?'

"Flynn, Provenza, I know you guys are lying, but I will let this go. Remember, when it comes to this interview of the witness, we all must listen to it. This conversation need to be made in a different setting. This is not a time for chit chat unless we are discussing witnesses or suspects' statements. Am I clear?" Brenda firmly said.

"Yes ma'am," they both said. Brenda turned back to the video watching Gabriel trying to comfort her. She predicted they might be planning to pick up some women who are half of their age.

The case was still at a dead end despite getting a witness's statement. Brenda turned off the light when she realized that she need to go home herself since her team already had gone home. She took an elevator. She pressed the button that will take her to parking garage level. She could hardly wait to change out of her uniforms into her sweats.

Brenda walked out of the elevator into the parking garage and saw Sharon leaning against Brenda's side door. Brenda smiled and walked to her. As soon as she dropped her things beside her, she wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist and kissed her lips. Their small kiss turned into a make out and groping session. Brenda quietly gasped when she felt Sharon's hand squeezing her bottom. Brenda moved her head back. She saw Sharon's green eyes turn a darker shade. "Come home with me," Brenda lowered her voice. Sharon leaned her head, so she could nibble Brenda's ear. Brenda closed her eyes at the feeling. Sharon huskily said, "Yes."

Brenda drove back to her house with Sharon driving behind her. They had to take separate cars, so no one would get suspicious. Sharon picked up her overnight bag in case of spontaneous invitation. They both went in the house without their hats.

As soon as Sharon crossed the doorway, Brenda slammed the door and pushed her up against it. Sharon's bag was dropped as her hand traveled to Brenda's waist. Brenda's hands were in Sharon's hair and tugged. Sharon's hands traveled down to the waistband of Brenda's pants and pulled her shirt out of the pants. They kissed each other and bruised each other lips. They managed to remove their ties. Brenda started to unbutton Sharon's uniform shirt after she untucked the shirt. Her lips bit some of the exposed skin over Sharon's neck, but not enough to leave marks.

Brenda took a look at Sharon to see how much effect she was having on the captain. Sharon's hair was mussed and her shirt was halfway unbuttoned. Brenda's eyes went to Sharon's heaving chest. Then, Brenda spotted the "Johnson" name tag on Sharon's shirt. She shook her head and stared at it again. Then, she looked down and saw the word "Raydor" name from her upside down view on the name tag of her own shirt, but no doubt it said "Raydor." She looked up to see Sharon's panicky face.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?!"Brenda screamed. Her mind went back to the murder room and electronics room at the Major Crimes department. Brenda smacked her own forehead when she reached to the conclusion. "Oooooooh, my team noticed it," Brenda said with her hand still on her forehead. Sharon burst out laughing. "What?! Sharon, this is not funny! Your team might have noticed the mix up, too!" Brenda huffed as she put her hands in her hips. Sharon still laughed and then she covered her mouth with her own hand to stop herself from laughing more. Then, she took a deep breath. Sharon responded, "Honey, admit this is funny." Sharon exhaled rush of air out of her lungs. Then, she laughed again at Brenda's pout. Brenda's pout turned into a smile and laughed along with her.

After they managed to stop laughing. They smiled at each other. Sharon looked at her and said, "Brenda, I love you" as she wrapped her arms around Brenda's neck.

"I love you too, my Captain Raydor." Brenda put her hands on Sharon's sides. Sharon tilted her head and thought. "Well at least, we have found a way to announce our relationship to everyone," Sharon quipped. They kissed each other again. The conclusion about their teams knowing did not mess up Brenda and Sharon's night of long hours to be spent in Brenda's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this second prompt is my favorite. I never write smut or foreplay before because I never write it before. I kind of baby steps toward that direction, but never actually write it. Someday I will. If you want to know what was my prompt, then the answer is prompt number 22. The prompt is found CloserFicFest online. <strong>


End file.
